blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Possumsky
PERSONALITY Goosewing is an illusive and awkward tom. He spends way too much time on the internet and, at this point, should probably be better with computers than he is. He has a hard time socializing, so he apologizes now if he says something weird. He is also known as Roo. ON THE BLOG Goosewing has been lurking around the Spoiler Pages for years but only just created an account this December (2017). He likes to post predictions on the Spoiler Pages, check out articles, and play NTA. Goosewing was just assigned his first apprentice on the blog: Rainpaw! Goosewing just submitted his first article and is waiting for it to come out! ON THE WIKIA He mainly just RP's on the wikia. He plays Goosewing, Swanflower, Coyotepaw, and Howl of Lonely Wolf (Howl)! FRIENDS ON THE BLOG/ON THE WIKIA: feel free to add yourself :) * Oakwhisker (OakwhiskerFTW) * Silverpaw (Silverleaf) * Otterpaw/frost IRL: * Jaysong (a black-and-white she-cat with green eyes; best friend) * Kestrelfeather (a tall black she-cat; best friend) * Dustcloud (a brown tabby tom with curly fur; best friend/former boyfriend) * Larchwhisker (a long haired dark brown she-cat; friend) * Mouseheart (a tiny gray she-cat; Jaysong's girlfriend) * Lionscreech (a skinny black tom; Mouseheart's best friend) ARTICLES W.I.P. FAN FICTIONS W.I.P. OTHER RP CHARACTERS Howl of Lonely Wolf (Howl) is a big, heavyset, smoky-black tom-kit with short, thick, kitten-soft, smooth fur, a fuzzy underbelly, big paws, a boxy muzzle, a long, fuzzy tail, a jagged nick in one ear, and narrow, pale yellow eyes. 3 moons old. Kitten of The Tribe of Melting Ice. &&& Goosewing is a small, fluffy, sturdy white tom with long, wispy, silky-soft fur, a soft pink nose with matching paw-pads, a heavy, feathered, round-tipped tail, small ears, a soft, chubby stomach, needle-sharp fangs, a short muzzle, and pale green eyes. He is 20 moons old. Warrior of BlogClan. Bisexual. &&& Coyotepaw is a skinny, lean, lithe, light grayish-brown tom with a short, dark-tipped tail, short, thick fur, big ears, a reddish tinge to his muzzle and paws, thin fur on his legs and ears, ribs that poke at his sides, a narrow muzzle, long, yellowing fangs, and beige-colored eyes. 6 moons old. Apprentice of MarshClan. Brother to Viperpaw and Hawkpaw. Bisexual. &&& Swanflower is a tall, long-legged, slim, lightly muscled, regal-looking black she-cat with short, thin, glossy, velvety fur, a long tail, a narrow, triangular face, dainty paws, and yellow-amber eyes. 35 moons old. Warrior of BlogClan. Bisexual. TRIVIA * You can call me Roo out of RP to avoid confusion :P * I'm a Libra (October 6) * My favorite leader is Tallstar * I have won one (1) game of NTA * My favorite medicine cat is Flametail * I graduated High School in June 2017 * I'm Bisexual (along with most of my OC's) * I started reading the Warriors books in 2011 * My favorite bands are: Nirvana, The Beatles, and Queen * My favorite song is Seven National Army by The White Stripes * I'm a 2-generation American (both sets of grandparents immigrated to America) * If I was a warrior cat then I'd probably be a brown-eyed tortoiseshell named Robinpelt * I'm 5"4 (5"5 if you squint) and fully grown (although maybe if I drink enough milk I can magically grow taller...) * The first warrior OC I ever made was named Raintail: a silver-gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes; she was a medicine cat :) * My Harry Potter Houses are: Slytherin and Wampus (Goosewing's houses are probably Hufflepuff and Thunderbird; Howl's are Gryffindor and Pukwudgie; Coyotepaw's are Slytherin and Horned Serpent; Swanflower's houses are Slytherin and Wampus) Category:Tom Category:Warrior